


just fluff drabbles

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Fluff drabble dump.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	just fluff drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Get a motel and get high / Seungmin / 404
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Rio - Nick Santino  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7hvaH65i4Qp7e43ycFsiou?si=xhXIg-NPR5SmVWYcK-mL0A

"Eyes on the grill, love, not on me, your pork's gonna burn," He's been staring at you with that dazed smile for minutes now. "Are you still sleeping?"

He giggled softly, as if breaking out of a trance. "Just enjoying the view,"

"I'm always here for you to look at, I'm not going anywhere, I'm unlimited," You reached over the table and picked at one of the side dishes he hasn't touched.

"Hmm yeah... But I want more," Seungmin gave you one of his mischievous smiles you love so much. Your splitting hangover is no match against that smile. "I really wanted that breakfast in bed, you know..."

You nudge his knee from under the table with yours. "I think mid-afternoon snack in bed is more like it,"

Missing the hotel's complimentary breakfast because you woke up at almost noon after one too many bottles of wine, you headed straight to a nearby hole-in-the-wall place you used to frequent when you were younger. You didn't bother changing out of your pajamas underneath your padded coat even if you had to walk three blocks away. Well, Seungmin's in pajamas, you're in one of his obviously too big for you shirts and sweatpants you randomly pulled out of his bag since you're too lazy to get yours.

The old lady at the counter still recognized both of you, cooing at how much you two have grown and how cute it is that you're still together. The place didn't change much, really. It's still teeming with diners, still the same old photos and random knick knacks on the wall, just older looking now. While you both grew up and fought and made up a lot over the years, this is the one you can go back to and feel like time stopped at your mid-teen years.

Seungmin loves going on impromptu trips like this. Not necessarily somewhere far away or fancy, sometimes you just spend the entire night driving aimlessly around the city, or go on long drives back to your hometown like today. He argues that getaways are not always about the distance. With the right person, anywhere is both home and an adventure.

"Let's go somewhere farther next time,"

His eyes always sparkle like that whenever he talks about planning your little getaways. Whenever he talks about something he loves. Especially when talking about you, and doing anything with you.

"Anywhere with you. I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
